Kirby VS Yoshi
Kirby VS Yoshi is CallMeKnuckles's first DBX. It features Yoshi from the Mario series and Kirby from the series of the same name. (Thumbnail by XxxNANOMACHINESONxxX) Description These two are driven by their pure hunger: but when they cross paths, who will come out on top? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX Fight (Cue: Athletic - Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island ) There lives an island far out in the ocean, inhabited only by a clan of dinosaurs named Yoshis. It's name? Yoshi's Island. The Yoshis had a very strange ability: eating. But one specific Yoshi was roaming the island, just like any other did. The Yoshi had been searching for food, but it realized that food was scarce. It had no idea why - until it found a pink blob devouring a creature he hadn't seen before: this pink blob was noone other than Kirby. Yoshi had no idea who or what this thing was, but it knew what it had to do. It tossed an egg at Kirby. The pink puffball turned around and noticed Yoshi. He didn't know what it was, but Kirby knew what he had to do. (Cue:Boss - Kirby's Return To Dream Land ) HERE WE GOOOOO! 'Yoshi tossed another egg at Kirby, which pused the pink blob back slightly. Kirby opened his mouth and tried to suck up the green dinosaur, but it didn't work. As Kirby tried and failed to inhale it, Yoshi swallowed Kirby and Kirby popped out as an egg. Kirby broke out of the egg and turned towards another creature. This creature was Blade Knight, and when Kirby inhaled it the Pink Puffball donned a green hat and a sword. Kirby swung the blade, sending a burst of energy back at Yoshi. Kirby suddenly dashed in and sliced Yoshi in all different directions, sending Yoshi crashing into a mountain. Yoshi strated tossing egg after egg at Kirby, all of them being sliced into half. Yoshi suddenly swallowed Kirby once again, and as soon as Kirby was out, layed hit after hit on the pink puffball, getting rid of the sword ability. Kirby was now back in his base form. Yoshi continued tossing eggs at Kirby, but the pink puffball kept inaling them. Suddenly, Kirby shot the eggs back, sending Yoshi onto the floor. While Yoshi was down, Kirby turned around to see what creature was behind him: Moonja. By the time Yoshi was up, Kirby was now Ninja Kirby. Kirby suddenly slashed back and forth across Yoshi, moving too fast for Yoshi to keep up with. Suddenly, Kirby slashed Yoshi towards the neck, causing blood to explode out of his body as Kirby kicks him far away. Kirby starts to walk away, thinking Yoshi is finished. But Yoshi takes out a bright, glowing ball: the Smash Ball. He starts to grow wings. He has become the Super Dragon. (Cue: Bowser's Castle - Project M ) (Skip to 0:18) Yoshi spits out a fireball at Kirby, which sends the pink puffball flying into the ground. Yoshi starts to glide over to Kirby's location. However, Kirby lands right next to a special item: the Miracle Fruit. Kirby inhales it and transforms into Hypernova Kirby. Yoshi glides to kirby and spits out another fireball, which Kirby inhales. But Kirby doesn't stop inhaling. Yoshi tries to glide away from the pull, but he fails. He is pulled into Hypernova Kirby's mouth and is swallowed. (Stop the music) Kirby wanders away, to eat more of the creatures. DBX! 'Next Fight' The Punisher (Marvel Comics) VS Red Hood (DC Comics) 'Trivia *The first DBX from CallMeKnuckles was originally going to be Pit VS Dante but it was changed. Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:"Eat-Off" Themed DBX Fights Category:CallMeKnuckles Category:Mario VS Kirby Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Eating Themed DBX Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs with Music